Rouge
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: Mello hat einen tollen Job: Er soll als Flittchen verkleidet einen Typen zur Strecke bringen. Aber irgendwie scheint heute ehct nicht sein Tag zu sein.


„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst oder?", fragte ich. Mein Blick starr auf das rote Kostüm gerichtet, was auf dem Tisch lag. Es war ein rotes Korsett mit passenden Zubehör. Einer Federboa und Strümpfen.

„Seh ich so aus, als würde ich dir Witze erzählen?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

„Mello, jetzt zier dich nicht wie eine Jungfrau bei ihrem ersten Mal. Du lenkst den Kerl damit einfach ab und Kal macht ihn dann sofort kalt, wenn er ins Zimmer tritt. Denk an die Kohle, die du dafür bekommst."

„Schon für dieses Outfit müsstest du mir Schmerzensgeld zahlen. Wieso nimmst du nicht einfach irgendeine Nutte? Ich mein die werden dafür bezahlt, sich auszuziehen."

„Ja, aber ich kann da keine Frau gebrauchen, der Kerl steht auf Jungs. Der würd ne Nutte komplett ignorieren. Du entsprichst halt seinem Typ."

„Oh man. Okay, ich mach´s." Ich gab mich schließlich geschlagen. Kal, war nicht der schlechteste Partner. Eigentlich konnte man ihm vertrauen. Auch wenn ich ihn persönlich für nen perversen Wichser hielt, der nur auf sich bedacht war. „Du bist mir echt was schuldig.", fügte ich noch hinzu, nahm mir die Sachen, packte sie zurück in den Karton und machte mich auf meinem Weg nachhause.

Ich wusste noch nicht wie Matt darauf reagieren würde. An sich war ja nichts dabei, sich heiß anzuziehen um nen Typen anzulocken um ihn dann zu killen, oder?

Vielleicht waren die Klamotten eine Nummer zu scharf, aber ich musste mich ja nicht ganz ausziehen. Ich beschloss ihm nicht direkt zu sagen, was genau ich an hatte.

Ich kam etwas angesäuert nach hause. Matt kam mir sofort entgegen und umarmte mich zur Begrüßung.

„Na wie war dein Tag?", fragte er wie jedes mal.

„Geht, und er ist noch nicht vorbei."

„Hm?"

„Ich hab noch einen Auftrag heute Nacht."

„Ach so." Matt fragte selten nach, was genau ich machen musste. Er wusste ich war bei der Mafia, ich hatte auch normaler weise nichts zu verheimlichen. Ich tötete für gewöhnlich Leute, plante Drogen und Waffenverkauf und organisierte manchmal Treffen für Rodd und seine Kunden. „Ich mach dir Essen warm.", sagte er und ging in die Küche.

„Ja ich mach mich schon mal fertig."

Ich haute mit dem kleinen Karton ins Bad ab. Zuerst sprang ich schnell unter die Dusche, föhnte anschließend meine Haare und brachte sie mit einigen Hairstylingprodukten in Form. Zum Glück sah ich von Natur aus hübsch aus. Ich grinste kurz mein Spiegelbild an und wand mich dann dem Karton zu. Zuerst der Slip, der war noch einfach. Dann holte das Korsett raus. Dauerte etwas länger bis ich verstanden habe wie man das anzieht. Für gewöhnlich trug ich sowas nicht gerade in meinem Alltag. Nachdem das Oberteil fest verschnürt war, nahm ich mir die Stapsen und zog sie über meine Beine. Sah schon extrem nuttig aus das Ganze. Würde Matt sicherlich auch gefallen. Meinen Rosenkranz nahm ich ab und ersetzte ihn mit einem Halsband, band es an der Seite zu einer Schleife und schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel. Ja, würde Matt definitiv auch gefallen.

Beim Anblick der hochhackigen Schuhe wurde mir etwas mulmig. Wenn ich mir vorher meine Beine breche, dann schieß ich Rodd in seinen Hintern.

Ich zog sie mir trotzdem an und machte ein paar Gehversuche. Unerwarteter Weise ging´s sogar gut, ich brach mir nicht sofort das Bein. Etwas unsicher ging ich zur Badezimmer Tür, und trat raus. Auf dem Holzboden waren sie verdammt laut, ich ging zur Küche, wo Matt an eine Küchentheke gelehnt war und rauchte. Als er mich erblickte fiel ihm die Kippe aus dem Mund und er starrte mich erst ein mal wortlos an. Nach einer halben Minute räusperte ich mich und lehnte mich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Wow.", kommentierte er meinen Anblick. Okay, wenn es auf Matt so wirkte, dann würde ich mit dem Typen heute Nacht keine Probleme haben. „Hab ich was verpasst? Ist heute ein besonderer Tag? Unser Jahrestag war doch erst vor kurzem."

„Ehm ja. Das ist für die Arbeit, aber schön, dass es dir gefällt."

„Für die Arbeit? Ich dachte du arbeitest für die Mafia als Rodds rechte Hand und nicht als Nutte."

Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Er war davon definitiv nicht begeistert.

„Nein, ich bin nicht zur Nutte degradiert worden."

„Nicht? Sieht aber verdammt danach aus."

„Ich weiß, aber es ist halt nicht so."

„Ach ja? Was dann?"

„Ich muss halt in so nem Club so nen Kerl ablenken, damit Kal ihn dann erschießen kann."

„Kann sich Kal nicht als Nutte verkleiden und du erschießt den Typen?"

Ich musste grinsen, als ich mir Kal in den Sachen vorstellte. Kein schöner Anblick.

Vorsichtig ging ich auf Matt zu, drückte mich gegen seine Brust und schaute ihn verführerisch an.

„Hey, es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört. Anschließend kann ich das Kostüm ja zuhause für dich anziehen."

„Ich bin wirklich nicht begeistert. Was wenn was schief läuft?"

Hm... darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Ich könnte selbst keine Waffe bei mir tragen, außer Rodd kannte eine Möglichkeit eine Desert-Eagle in einer Feder-Boa zu verstecken. Was aber relativ unwahrscheinlich war.

„Wird´s schon nicht."

„Und was wenn doch? Ich finde das ist keine gute Idee. Ich will nicht, dass du das machst."

„Matt, hör auf den Teufel an die Wand zu malen. Es wird nichts schiefgehen."

„Ja klar, das sagen die in den Horrorfilmen auch und dann werden alle abgeschlachtet und als Hamburger bei McDonalds verkauft."

„Matt langsam nervt´s. Ich hab doch gesagt, es passiert nichts, Also passiert auch nichts und nun hör auf so eifersüchtig zu sein. Außerdem ist dein Vergleich scheiße."

„Mello ich lass dich so nicht gehen, klar? Ich lass dich gar nicht gehen."

„Was? Sag mal, bist du noch ganz dicht? Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen."

„Ich bin dein Freund, Mello."

„Na und? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du mir das einfach verbieten kannst."

„Doch ich kann und ich werde. Du gehst heute nicht mehr raus und schon gar nicht so!"

Matt schrie mich selten an, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass ich darauf nur mit Trotz reagierte. Ich schaute ihn böse an und wollte von ihm weggehen. Doch er packte mich am Arm.

„Mello, ich hab dir was gesagt."

„Ich dir auch. Und nun lass mich los ich komm zu spät zur Arbeit."

„Das ist mir egal! Du gehst nicht so raus! Dein Outfit schreit aus zehn Meilen Entfernung: Fang und fick mich! Wenn du unbedingt flach gelegt werden willst, dann geh jetzt ins Schlafzimmer und leg dich aufs Bett, und wenn nicht, dann zieh dich jetzt verdammt noch mal um!"

Es gefiel mir gar nicht wie er mit mir redete beziehungsweise anschrie. Was sollte das? Ich mein, da war doch nichts bei.

„Schrei mich nicht an! Und lass mich jetzt gefälligst los! Sonst steig ich mit Absicht mit dem Kerl ins Bett, wenn du so weiter machst!"

Klatsch!

Erschrocken hielt ich mir meine getroffene Wange und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er hatte mich noch nie geschlagen. Noch nie! Er schubste mich weg von sich, dass ich gegen das Waschbecken stieß.

„Mach doch was du willst, wenn du wie eine Hure die Beine für irgendso einen Flachwichser breit machen willst, dann lass mich damit in Ruhe!"

Er stampfte wütend ins Wohnzimmer und schlug hinter ich die Tür zu, dass ich dachte die Glasscheibe fliegt raus. Dann hörte ich den Fernseher.

Oh man. Ich war so sauer und verletzt. Matt hat das noch nie gemacht! Wie konnte er nur? Okay vielleicht lag es auch an mir. Aber das war doch nicht ernst gemeint!

Ebenfalls sauer ging ich ins Schlafzimmer, nahm mir meinen schwarzen Mantel und zog ihn an, damit man nicht alles sofort sehen konnte.

Ich würde jetzt diesen Job erledigen, wieder nach Hause kommen und wehe Matt entschuldigte sich nicht bei mir für sein Verhalten!

Ich stolzierte aus der Wohnung runter zu meinem Motorrad und fuhr dann zum verabredeten Ort, an diesem komischen Club. Als ich ankam, stand Kal bereits dort und rauchte. Ich stellte die Maschine ab und stieg runter. Kal grinste dumm, als er mich sah. Er selbst trug einen schwarzen Smoking und Hut. Sah nicht weniger bescheuert aus als sonst.

„Wisch dir dein dummes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, wir müssen arbeiten.", meinte ich abfällig. Dann gingen wir rein. Bestellten zwei Drinks, die sowieso keiner von uns trinken würde und hielten nach unserem Opfer Ausschau. Meinen Mantel hatte ich an der Garderobe abgegeben. Unter den ganzen halbnackten Leuten fiel ich gar nicht auf. Hier und dort war ein Bunny und einige Kätzchen tanzten auf der Bühne.

„Da ist er.", sagte Kal und schaute an mir vorbei.

„Okay, du bist dann bereits im Zimmer?"

„Ja, es ist die Nimmer sechs."

„Okay."

Ich steig von dem Barhocker runter und ging unauffällig zu meinem Opfer. Der Kerl war recht groß, trug ebenfalls einen Anzug und sah, wie nicht anders erwartet, nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend aus. Er saß auf einem Barhocker und betrachtete die Tanzfläche, auf der sich so einiges tummelte. Ich ging gerade auf ihn zu, so dass er mich sah. Sofort war sein Blick auf meinem Körper und ich bewegte mich aufreizend. Spielte mit der Feder-Boa und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Er war sofort Feuer und Flamme, das sah ich an seinen Augen. Er stand auf und ging auf mich zu. Presste mich an sich und legte seine Hand auf meinen Hintern.

Okay, das war eindeutig scheiße aber immerhin hatte ich ihn an der Angel. Nun müsste ich ihn nur ans Land ziehen.

Wir tanzten etwas, mit etwas zu viel Körperkontakt und dann als das Lied vorbei war, beugte er sich runter zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Lust auf ein wenig Zweisamkeit?"

Ich grinste ihn an, innerlich übergab ich mich.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen."

Langsam zog ich ihn am Arm hinter mich her. Nun war dein Ende gekommen, du Penner, dachte ich und freute mich riesig wenn ich wieder nach Hause konnte. Ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Matt. Aber er hatte mich geschlagen. Also glich sich das ja wohl aus.

Im Zimmer mit der Nummer sechs, legte ich mich breitbeinig auf der Bett. Er wartete an der Tür, lehnte sich an diese. Das Licht war gedämmt, typische Sexatmosphäre.

Als erstes zog ich die Schleife um meinen Hals aus, warf sie auf den Boden. Ich würde sowieso nicht ganz zu Ende strippen müssen. Der Kerl wäre eh tot, bevor ich auch noch halb nackt war.

Es folgten die Handschuhe und dann das Oberteil. So langsam, sollte Kal aber schon rauskommen und den Kerl umlegen...

Ich machte extra alles langsamer, als gewollt. Vielleicht wartete Kal einfach nur auf einen passenden Augenblick.

Als ich dann schon halbnackt, aber immer noch mit der Boa, mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm lag, war es nun wirklich an der Zeit, dass Kal ihn killte. Mein Herz fing an schneller zu klopfen. Und das machte mir Sorgen. Denn nervös zu werden, war niemals gut in meinem Job.

Der Typ stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging langsam auf mich zu. Kniete sich dann zwischen meinen Beinen hin und wollte mich anfassen. Seine Hand wanderte über meinen Oberkörper, weiter auf dem Weg nah unten. Oh Fuck! Scheiß auf den Typen. Scheiß auf Kal. Das ging jetzt zu weit!

„Warte!", sagte ich panisch und drückte seine Hand weg. Ich lächelte ziemlich verunsichert und er schaute mich nur fragend an. „Ehm.. weißt du ich hab es mir doch anders überlegt... wie wär es wenn wir vielleicht..." Weiter kam ich nicht. Er drängte mich zurück auf das Bett.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich dich jetzt gehen lasse. Erst heiß machen, dann abhauen gilt nicht, Kleines."

„Nein halt, warte! Lass mich los." Ich versuchte mich zu wehren. Doch das war damit zu vergleichen einen Felsen vom Fleck zu bewegen. Eigentlich unmöglich. Fuck! Der Kerl ignorierte meine Proteste und zog mir mit einem Ruck den Slip aus. Noch mehr Panik stieg in mir auf. Ich hatte richtig Angst. Matt hatte so recht. Hätte ich doch auf ihn gehört!

Der Kerl drückte meine Beine auf meinen Oberkörper und stützte sich darauf ab.

„Ahh!" Ich schrie auf als er in mich eindrang. Ich hatte bisher nur mit Matt Sex gehabt und Gott kam ich mir schmutzig vor in diesem Moment, wie eine richtige Hure. Es tat so schrecklich weh, als er anfing sich zu bewegen. Seine Stöße zerrissen mich. Unvorbereitet war der Schmerz noch heftiger, doch es gab kein Entkommen. Er hielt mich fest und stieß immer fester. Mir war so schlecht. Ich kam mir so schrecklich dumm vor. Eigentlich hätte ich es fast verdient. Seine Stöße trieben mir die Tränen in die Augen, doch das war ihm offensichtlich egal. Er war nur auf sich selbst bedacht. Es war ihm einfach egal, dass ich ihn anschrie er sollte aufhören. Er machte so lange weiter bis er kam. Doch er zog sich nicht sofort aus mir zurück. Stattdessen verweilte er noch eine Weile in mir, strich mir übers Gesicht.

„War doch halb so wild.", sagte er ruhig. Ich erwiderte nur ein lautes Schluchzen und drehte mich weg, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Dieses Schwein!, dachte ich. Er entfernte sich dann aus mir, sein Sperma, vermutlich noch vermischt mit meinem Blut, lief an meinem Hintern runter. Es war so ekelhaft. Ich war so schmutzig. Matt würde mir das nie verzeihen... ich selbst würde mir das nie verzeihen...

Und dann hörte ich einen Schuss. Zu spät, dachte ich. Er hatte mich bereits gehabt. Hatte mich gegen meinen Willen genommen... einfach vergewaltigt. Ich schluchzte ein weiteres mal laut auf. Lag immer noch auf dem Bett. Mit den Nerven total fertig.

Kal trat über mich, ich öffnete die Augen, unter Tränen sah ich ihn grinsen. Hatte er das etwa mit Absicht gemacht? … hat er extra so spät reagiert? Ich setzte mich auf, mir tat mein Hintern weh. Ich war noch nie so wund, nicht mal nach meinem ersten Mal mit Matt, und da waren wir noch ziemlich unerfahren. Aber es tat noch nie so weh...

„Los zieh dich an. Wir müssen hier weg.", meckerte er mich auch noch schließlich an. Verheult schaute ich ihn an. Wischte mir die Tränen weg. Kal warf mir meinen Mantel zu.

„Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht." Meine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern. Kal antwortete nicht, aber er grinste so. Das sagte alles. Sobald ich konnte, würde ich ihm die Kugel geben. „Du Bastard."

„Ach komm, war ja nicht dein erstes Mal."

„Fick dich!", schrie ich. Und schon kamen die Tränen wieder. Ich kramte mir meine Sachen zusammen und stürmte aus dem Club. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es geschafft hatte mit solchen Schuhen so weit zu kommen. Ich lief zu meiner Maschine. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich jetzt fahren sollte oder nicht... das Risiko war so hoch einen Unfall zu bauen. Ach Gott, Scheiß drauf! Zittern stieg ich auf mein Gefährt und fuhr los. Auch wenn ich die Straße schlecht erkannte. Ich wusste noch nicht wie, ich Matt das alles erklären sollte … ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Jetzt so Matt fahren? Ich kam mir so scheiße vor.

Und dann stand ich vor der Tür. Ich klingelte und kurze Zeit später öffnete Matt die Tür. Ich fiel ihm heulend in die Arme. Klammerte mich so sehr an ihn.

„E-Es tut mir so leid, Matt!", schluchzte ich. „Es t-tut mir so leid... bitte verzeih mir..."Er legte den Arm um mich und schloss die Tür.

„Mello? Was ist passiert?"

„Oh Gott … du hattest recht!", brachte ich wieder unter Tränen hervor. Ich verstand fast selbst nichts was ich sagte. Zitterte. Und als ich das sagte, spürte ich Matts Körperreaktion. Seine Muskeln spannten sich abwehrend an. Oh nein.. er würde mich jetzt... „Bitte verlass mich nicht! Bitte... ich … ich war so dumm." Matt schob mich ein Stück weg von sich und schaute mir in die Augen.

„Du warst doch mit dem Kerl im Bett." Er guckte mich böse an. „Du hast deinen Körper also doch verkauft wie eine dreckige Hure!"

„Nein! Es war nicht so! Ich wollte das nicht... aber Kal kam zu spät... Ich wollte das doch nicht...!", erklärte ich unter Tränen. Doch er hörte mir gar nicht richtig zu und schubste mich dann weg von sich gegen die Wand.

„Du verdammte Schlampe!", schrie er mich sofort an.

„Nein, Matt warte! Es war nicht..." Ich wollte es ihm erklären, dass ich es nicht freiwillig gemacht hab, doch er ließ mich nicht ausreden. Gab mir eine feste Ohrfeige. Sofort hielt ich mir meine Wange. Matt warf mir einen letzten bösen Blick zu und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, er schlug die Tür wieder zu fest zu. Dieses mal schepperte es. Das Glas zerbracht und landete in kleinen Stück auf dem Boden.

Fuck, was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich war so verzweifelt. Matt hörte mir nicht zu, ich dachte es wäre jetzt alles vorbei. Ich wollte aber nicht aufgeben... es tat mir wirklich so leid... Ich wollte nicht, dass Matt dachte, ich hätte es freiwillig gemacht.

Zitternd ging ich dann Richtung Wohnzimmer, meine Füße wollten mich fast nicht tragen. Und dann passierte es, ich stolperte über meine eignen Füße und fiel direkt auf die Glasscherben. Die kleinen Glassplitter bohrten sich in meine Knie und in meine Hände. Fuck! Doch ich stand wieder auf. Matt sah mich ziemlich traurig an, sein verletzter Blick versetzte meinem Herz einen Messerstich. Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, klingelte das Telefon. Matt ging ran.

„Ja, Hallo.", sagte er trocken und schaute mich an. „Ja, er ist hier." Es entstand eine längere Pause in der Matt nichts sagte, doch seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich. Zuerst war er verblüfft, dann entsetzt und zum Schluss wütend. „Du verfickter Bastard.", schrie er seinen Gesprächspartner an und legte auf. Das Telefon fand seine Weg unters Sofa. Vorsichtig ging er auf mich zu, ich dachte zuerst er schläft mich wieder und zuckte zurück. Doch er legte nur seinen Arm um mich und drückte mich an sich. Legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und strich mir sanft über den Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid, Mello.", flüsterte er. „Ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen... das eben war Kal."

„W-Was hat er gesagt?"

„Dass du das davon hast, dass du dich in seine Dinge einmischst... und ob du immer so laut schreist wenn du …" Er sprach es nicht aus, aber ich wusste was er meinte. Fester drückte er mich an sich. Ich schniefte. Meine Knie und Hände taten weh... von meinem Hintern ganz zu schweigen. „Was ist da passiert?"

„... es … es war so schrecklich... Ich wollte das nicht. Bitte glaub nicht ich bin eine Hure!"

„Tut mir leid... ich hab dir wehgetan.", flüsterte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann wischte er mit seiner Hand meine Tränen weg.

„Nein.. das war meine Schuld..."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich hätte dich nicht gehen lassen dürfen..."

„Tut mir leid... Gott ich hasse mich gerade so sehr..."

„Sag das nicht. Ich liebe dich, es wird alles wieder gut."


End file.
